


Petrichor

by hamadilite



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, rly short oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamadilite/pseuds/hamadilite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a VEEERY vague drabble I wrote for a meme on tumblr. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> This was a VEEERY vague drabble I wrote for a meme on tumblr. Enjoy.
    
    
    __**Petrichor** - the smell of dry rain on the ground.   
    
      
    
      
    
    

* * *
    
    
      
    

Bitter. Pavement smelled bitter afterwards. Rain always had that nasty effect, and funnily enough, that’s the only thing Hiro disliked about the rain. When it poured onto the earth, he’d open his window; the drizzle would soak in with him comfortably, just as it was doing with the soil and the dry pavement. 

And that’s what he would whiff. Clear skies brought distaste, if only in the slightest manner. It was hardly noticeable, the way his nose would scrunch up after the precipitation stopped. Vacant streets begin filling again, the few passersby would fold up their umbrellas and the world would continue after the slight, wet delay in its schedule. 

Hiro would stare from the window, bearing through the icky, awfully  _dry_  scent of the fading rain. 

Idly, and patiently, he’d note that the smell was like a stinkbug, like that summer one got caught in his shorts’ pocket and sprayed him.  _Disgusting._  

Strangely enough, Gogo didn’t mind the smell. She didn’t mind the rain, either, but the aftertaste of a San Fransokyo downpour wasn’t enough to faze her. It was the best part of the day, she slipped. 

Gogo’d mentioned the space. It was easier to wheel her bike when she wanted to be out for a ride. That’s what Hiro got when he asked what time she would be around. _After the rain stops. There’s no one around, and I like that better._

Simple as that. 

He liked her speed. He liked clinging to the racer; feeling the wind blow on his face, as familiar as the gusts were when he still sat on the back of the moped. Gogo, after a while, allowed him on her bike without question. 

But only after it rained. 

Hiro would wait. He’d keep his window open, since Gogo Tomago didn’t like the afternoon rush at the Lucky Cat. She preferred to call up to him so she wouldn’t have to get off her bike. It was preferable if the exchange was quick, and to the point. She didn’t like to be kept waiting. 

That woman didn’t like a lot of things. But she liked him enough to abide his interest of riding with her on her bike outings.

Hiro didn’t like a lot of things either. He was impatient, and hated riding his own bike. He didn’t like smelling the stinkbug-scent of dry rain. But he liked Gogo enough to wait until it stopped raining.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating my other fic guys!!! I've been feeling out of it ever since I got back from Florida, plus I have a new baby (aka a fucking cat) to take care of, so it might be a while before you see more puppy 'dashi. Aside from that, you can probably find me being more active on my personal blog, or either of my two active roleplay blogs, which I will list below. Also please forgive me if this sucks. I wrote it at, like, 2 am. 
> 
> *autoplay warning*
> 
> personal - http://striderisms.co.vu/
> 
> hiro blog - http://mxchinathetic.tumblr.com/
> 
> garnet blog - http://dopiminal.tumblr.com/


End file.
